world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/World of Tanks Tour: Managing International Accounts!
Hello, World of Tanks Wiki visitors! Today, we'll be exploring a rather interesting topic that I think needs some attention: international game affairs and accounts. Now, as many of you know, Wikia.com is not built upon location but rather upon language; if you want to contribute to one wiki in two different languages (like w:c:wolfenstein, with its various subdomains signifying their language, i.e., w:c:de.wolfenstein, w:c:es.wolfenstein, etc.) with just one account, that's perfectly fine! However, in World of Tanks, things are quite a bit more complicated if you want to play on both the EU and NA servers. World of Tanks is built upon location: there are 2 pairs of the most commonly known-of servers, and these are the EU servers and the NA servers. In the North American region, you have NA West and NA East; Auto will tune it to the location nearest to you. The European servers are known as WOT_EU1 and WOT_EU2, and Auto will serve the same function as on the NA client. Because of these functions, and to save memory (not to mention to prevent huge server overload, in addition to other things), there are two main clients used in the World of Tanks community: the EU Client, and the NA client. Your username and password should work in either: however, to be completely risk-free, you need to make a separate account for each server. Doing this is remarkably easy! Look to the next paragraph to see how. First off, let's get acquainted with your resources. Hopefully, you have an account and client at either the NA or EU server area; which one is it? If you live in Europe, naturally you'll have an EU client, in addition to an EU account. If you live in the States (or Canada), you'll have an NA client and Wargaming account. Your first step is to go to the opposite location-oriented website of the one where you first signed up: http://worldoftanks.com if you currently have an EU account/client, and http://worldoftanks.eu if you currently have an NA client/account. It will ask you if you want to continue on the current website (the one that isn't of your nationality) or go to the website of your nationality; click "Keep browsing this . . ." Instead of the right option, which will redirect you to your own country's World of Tanks site. That's enough to go off of! Second, go to the create account page; this is on the upper right of any of the World of Tanks websites. You need to make an account, and don't worry about the location (it'll warn you that you aren't on the right website, but it won't force you back to the opposite website); just make sure your usernames and emails are different. After creating and confirming your account, download the client for the region you want ( again, the one opposite of the one you already have an account on; NA → EU, EU → NA) and set it up. That should be all! When the game is ready, log in as your account for that server and region and begin your tanking experience anew! Good luck! Category:Blog posts Category:World of Tanks Tour